


Videogames

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Teenagers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Teenagers, pre-game, this is so dumb like seriously, which makes sense because they're both fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: AKA teenagers being teenagers.





	Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, chicken flavored hot dogs are nasty.

It was on the walk home from another long, grueling day of high school that it happened. Prompto reached, quite possibly, the greatest epiphany known to man. The very idea, the very concept, that he could actually _invite a friend over_.

This revelation blew his mind. And so he turned to his best friend to share it.

“Hey,” he piped up, “wanna come over today?”

Noctis, the prince of the realm and the future of Lucis, shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Because my parents aren’t home. If I have someone over, I might get up to something naaaughty!” Prompto joked. Outwardly, he grinned, pleased with Noctis’ answer. Inwardly, the Battle of Keycatriche ignited in his mind. This was a truly momentous occasion. Noctis only laughed, not having experienced the nuclear reaction that was Prompto’s brain in this moment, shuffling over to the blond to knock their shoulders together.

“You’re such a goober,” Noctis said.

“Dude, goober is my middle name,” Prompto continued to joke. He was quite pleased with himself, after all. In all of his fifteen years of life, he’d finally invited a friend over.

They were gonna get up to so much shit. It would be amazing.

“Yeah, alongside chocobo-butt, nerd-lord, and D&D Champ,” Noctis added, smirking slightly.

“Hey! That last one is a proud accomplishment of mine!”

“Hence why you’re called nerd-lord.”

Prompto nudged Noctis back, both of them laughing as they continued to amble down the sidewalk at as leisurely a pace as possible. They’d fallen silent soon enough though, and Prompto couldn’t handle prolonged silences too well. Not while he was hanging out with his best bud.

“So, you know those chicken flavored hot dogs that are supposed to be better for you than the beef flavored ones, but really just taste like ass?” he started up again. Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Do I wanna know how you know what ass tastes like?”

“Well, my parents bought me some of those hotdogs since they know I’m tryna eat healthy,” Prompto pressed on, not paying any mind to Noct’s comment.

Noctis’ eyebrow only raised further. “And you’re telling me this, why?” He paused for a moment, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes. “Don’t tell me you want us to eat them. I’m not putting that ass-flavored bullshit anywhere near my mouth.”

Prompto was frankly appalled that Noctis actually thought they’d be eating those nasty franks.

“No, dude! I wanna make a mini weiner fort with them!” Because that was the obvious solution to the problem posed. And no. Prompto was not being sarcastic. How his parents thought he’d actually cook and eat those things, he did not comprehend.

“That’s stupid.” Was the obvious answer to such a ludicrous solution. Not that Prompto’d give up.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is _not_!”

“Is _too_!”

“ _Is not!_ You wanna fuckin go, man? Cause we can fuckin go!”

Noctis held his arms out, easily opening himself to retaliation and clearly unafraid to be met with it.

“Yeah let’s fuckin go! How’re we gonna do this?”

Prompto mock-aggressively tossed his bag down onto the concrete, balling up a fist with one hand and pointing menacingly with the other at His Royal Highness, the 114th Prince of Lucis.

“One V One me in Smash Bros, bro! No items, Fox Only, Final Destination!”

They stared one another down for a moment, looking for all the world dead serious over their altercation. Then Noctis snorted, and they both burst into laughter, resuming their walk.

Needless to say, they spent the entire rest of the afternoon at Prompto’s house playing videogames. Decidedly not eating hot dogs.

That is, until Ignis inevitably picked Noctis up, fussing about how Noct hadn’t called him to tell him he was visiting a friend’s house.

Prompto hid in the bathroom.


End file.
